


Anonymous

by obsessionismylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Developing Relationship, Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, rating up after chapter 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionismylife/pseuds/obsessionismylife
Summary: Castiel gets an anonymous love letter in his bag and is now on a mission to discover who his secret admirer is all while trying to ignore his feelings for Dean Winchester and forget about his dark past. Will anonymous ever show who he really is? High school AU! Destiel. Rating may change





	1. The letter

Castiel Novak walked down the halls towards his last class of the day. Castiel hated auto for the most part but he was stuck with it because he had managed to screw up his schedule so badly that he had no choice but to take it unless he were to drop his creative writing course. He had always dreamed of being an author and he had to push through auto to stay in that class along with his other literature classes. Another thing keeping him in auto was Dean Winchester.

Castiel had been almost in love with Dean the moment he looked into those forest green eyes. He was always the shy one that everyone left alone to read in a corner. He had a few friends that he kept close but hadn't made many new ones. He had come in junior year and was now a senior.

Castiel's mind was so focused on his daydream of Dean that he didn't notice him right in front of him as he turned the corner and collided into him, his books flying everywhere. He turned a bright shade of red and looked at Dean in horror.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there, you alright man?" Dean asked politely as he steadied Cad before he bent down and began to help organize his scattered papers.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Dean, I wasn't paying attention and-and I d-didn't watch where I was going and oh god are you alright?" he blurted out in a panic as he fell to the ground and gathered his papers up in a hurry.

"Hey don't sweat it Cas. Shit happens, I wasn't paying much attention either," Dean said as he passed his stack of papers over to Castiel who was looking over at him in confusion. Dean gave him a confused look in return.

"Cas?" Castiel asked in curiosity.

"Ya it's just Castiel is sort of a mouthful and it was just a nick name. I can stop if you-"

"No!" he burst out before he took a breath and relaxed. "No I like it. I'm just not use to it, that's all," he mumbled in the end looking down shyly. He looked up and saw Dean give a huge dazzling smile that made Castiel blush and his knees weak.

"Alright sounds good Cas, I'll see you in auto," he said before going over to his locker.

"Bye," he whispered out before he looked up and saw both of his friends giving him a thumbs up and mouthing "go get him." Castiel threw them a dirty look before rushing over there.

"Look at you go Cassie Dear! Already getting it in with the Winchester," the short blonde brit said in excitement.

"Did you totally get his number?" the red head asked with a huge smile.

"No, I decided to smack right into him and throw my notes everywhere instead," Castiel hissed out in annoyance. He knelt on the floor and shoved all his notes into his bag. "I'm not "getting it in with him" Balthazar," Cas said air quoting the word making his friend laugh. "You know I would never ask of that Charlie," he said glaring at her.

"Whoa someone clearly got up on the wrong side of the bed," Charlie replied.

Charlie Bradbury was a fun loving nerdy red head that he had met in his drama class his first year and had instantly liked her. She was funny and would dress up outside of school at conventions. She had made Castiel his angel costume for Halloween.

Balthazar Roche was someone who was always a sort of flirt. Not the usual kind of person Cas hung out with but secretly, Balthazar was a sweetheart who loved to just have fun. Charlie had introduced him when he snuck into her room when they were working on a project earlier into the year. He had shared no classes with him so didn't know much about him. Balthazar was more of the adventurous kind. He would take Cas out to get away from reading and writing alone at home. He managed to show Cas the fun of swimming. Cas loved just clearing his mind by doing a few laps in the pool.

"So what did he say to you?" Balthazar asked in a sweet voice following Cas towards his auto class. Balthazar had chemistry across the hall with Charlie so they wouldn't be late to class.

"Nothing now go, you two still meeting me by my car for movie night?" he asked when they reached the auto shop.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Balthazar said as he saluted and went into class.

"No shit Sherlock, see ya later," she said flashing him a star trek sign he never understood.

Castiel rolled his eyes and made it into the classroom of Mr. Singer. He sat up front since he didn't understand half of what was going on and could pay better attention. The bell rang and last minute students scrambled in sitting in the last available seats. A kid named Samandriel sat down next to Castiel and smiled awkwardly at him. He didn't know the kid well but knew he was quiet as well.

Dean strode into the class about 3 minutes after class had started. Mr. Singer did not look impressed.

"Where were ya boy? Couldn't run your ass here fast enough?" he asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, got a bit stuck in the hall," Dean said smiling innocently and gave a little side glance at Cas that only he could notice. He blushed and looked down at his desk.

"Well sit your sorry ass down or ya ain't getting what you asked for," Mr. Singer said causing Dean to look slightly worried before the look vanished and he went back to his charming smile and went to sit down in the last available spot behind Castiel and beside Dean's good friend Jo Harvelle.

"Alright so as all of you have passed the safety test, you will be getting your projects and as always, I will be teaming you up with a partner that I will be choosing so don't all ya idjits start looking towards yer best friend or nothin'," he yelled out.

Castiel instantly got nervous. He didn't know what he was doing with cars. He was scared he would get teamed up with someone who would freak on him like Gordon. He swallowed heavily as Mr. Singer went over to his desk and pulled out a jar with names on them. He reached his hand in and looked at the papers.

"Justin and Noah," he called out. Both boys looked over happily.

"Garth and Samandriel." Samandriel looked back in slight fear as Garth was your typical rock stoner kid. Castiel leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"He's nice, don't be worried," he said with a smile. Samandriel smiled back and nodded his thanks.

"Jo and Benny." Jo looked over and smiled. He had seen them hang around a lot together and couldn't decipher if they were just friends or more.

"Dean and Castiel." Cas looked up in shock. He sat there frozen until he noticed Dean was poking him with his pencil. He gulped and turned around aware that he must have been red.

"Looks like we're partners," he said with his dashing smile.

"Y-yea," he mumbled out.

"Ian and Gordon." Mr. Singer said but Cas and Dean ignored him.

"You okay?" Dean asked looking nervous and maybe upset?

"I just... I'm not good with cars," Cas whispered out. Dean just smiled.

"Oh no worries then, I know cars better than anyone," he said smiling. "I'm going to show you my baby. She's a beauty, original 67 Chevy Impala. I built her from the ground up once," he said with pure happiness in his eyes.

"Finally, Chris and Alex. Now I want you all to partner up and get to know one another if ya don't and I'll get my stuff ready for you," Mr. Singer said before going to print some sheets off. Cas turned his desk around to be in front of Dean.

"So you built your own car?" Cas asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well I got into a really bad accident with my dad and she was totaled but I fixed her back up," Dean said with a smile. "So you know nothing about cars?" Castiel shook his head no.

"I don't want to be useless," Cas said awkwardly.

"Trust me Cas I won't let you be useless. I can help you if you want. Come by and take a look at baby with me?" Dean asked with a smile.

"T-that sounds okay," he said quietly with a small smile.

"Awesome," Dean said before turning to the teacher as he walked in.

"Alright listen here, I have six cars for each group to work on and restore. This isn't about speed but about doing it right. I don't need any of you fighting over this or doing something stupid. Just do what you think is right and I will mark you on that. Sound good?" Everyone complied and nodded.

"Good now, Jo and Benny, you guys get the red 67 ford mustang. Garth and Samandriel, you get the blue 66 ford thunderbird." Each group went to their car. "Ian and Tony you get the green 72 Chevrolet nova. Chris and Alex you get the blue 68 chevelle. Justin and Noah get the white 76 ford elite." The groups went to their cars and Mr. Singer turned to them.

"Dean and Castiel, I want you boys to take the black 69 Chevy camaro," he said and Dean smiled up at him.

"Yes sir," he saluted before going towards the car. He looked back and Saw Cas frozen looking towards the car in panic. "The car isn't going to bite you Cas, come on," he said before pushing him gently forward towards their car. They only really got to look at the outside of the car which was clearly in poor condition and Dean talked about stuff Cas didn't understand. Dean could tell he was lost.

"Okay so we won't have much time for teaching you all about cars in class so why don't you come by my place tomorrow and I'll help you out sound good?" Dean asked.

"Uhh yea sure. Where do you live then?" Cas asked quietly.

"Duh stupid me," he laughed out hitting his head with his hand. "Here give me your phone," he said sticking his hand out.

"What for?" Cas asked weary. Dean just smiled.

"I won't look through your stuff just going to add my number," he said. Castiel felt stupid and took his phone out of his pocket with a shaky hand.

He handed it to Dean who put his number in before handing it back with a smile. The bell rung through the school alerting the school to the end of the day. "I'll see ya tomorrow Cas," he said and disappeared through the doors.

This was going to be a long semester.

When Cas arrived outside, his friends were already by his car smiling.

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked in a flirty tone as she pushed Balthazar out of the way and took to front seat. Balthazar just looked shocked before moving to the back.

"Nothing, just asking about a project," Castiel replied his voice shaking.

"Cassie, you know you're a terrible liar so what really happened?" Balthazar asked in a sly voice, leaning towards the front.

"Ugh fine. Dean and I got teamed up for a project and he gave me his number so I can go over to his place tomorrow so he can help me learn more about cars," Cas said as fast as he could. He had already began to drive off.

"You're shitty me! Oh you go get him!" Charlie yelled out in joy and gave him a sort of side hug.

"Charlie you're going to kill us let go!" Castiel yelled out before he lost control of the car.

"What made you think we wouldn't find out about this? You should have just started saying that you got his number the second you laid eyes on us."

"I would have said it eventually," Cas grumbled back as they pulled into his driveway. He walked with speed towards his house but both his friends caught up to him quickly and pestered him with questions.

"Did he ask you out?"

"Are you going to dinner?"

"Are you going to meet his family?"

"Will you be staying the night?"

"Enough!" Cas called out as they made it to the door shocking them both. "Look, no to everything. I'm just going to his house to look at his car and see if he can help me not be completely oblivious during the project okay. Please," he said before he opened the door. Charlie and Balthazar looked at each other with a bit of sadness before they sighed and walked in behind him. "Hey dad," Cas called out

"Oh hello Castiel, how was school?" his father asked with a smile.

"Fine," he replied simply.

"Hello Chuck," Charlie said politely. Balthazar simply smiled and waved at him.

"Well hello there you two. How have you been?"he asked with a smie. He was in the kitchen and handed them each a kool aid.

"Pretty swell, how about you," Balthazar said smiling.

"Very well, what movie do you guys have planned for tonight?" he asked.

"I was thinking I would try to get them into that Sherlock show you showed me," Cas replied.

"Oh that's a good one! Hope you guys have fun. If you need anything I'm just downstairs," he said as they went up to Castiel's room.

"Thanks dad," he said before he closed the door.

Castiel had a small bedroom with a few posters up. He had starry night painted as one of his walls and the rest of the walls were blue. He had a bunch of posters from plays and musicals. He and his father would go to three plays a year since they both had that in common. He had a few metals up for some swimming competitions he had entered for some extra cash since he didn't have an actual job yet. He would paint and sell his paintings but other than that, he didn't make any money.

They all say down and Charlie pulled out some popcorn from her backpack. Cas popped in the DVD and they began.

They finished season one by the time both Balthazar and Charlie had to head home. Charlie's mom was on the way to get them. "Okay next Friday, season two for sure!" Charlie said excitedly.

"That was an amazing show! Why didn't you show it to us sooner?" Balthazar asked and gave Castiel an accusing look.

"Uh I offered but I recall you saying that it was "lame" and it would be as shitty as the books. Clearly someone doesn't know good literature if they didn't like the books," Castiel said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Yea, yea," Balthazar replied before a honk was heard outside.

"That would be our leave, see ya Monday Castiel," Charlie said before bringing him in for a hug.

"Bye Cassie," Balthazar said holding him in a death grip hug.

"Bye guys," Castiel yelled out before closing the door.

"So you had fun?" Chuck asked as he came up.

"Ya, they like the show which is great. Where has Gabriel been?" Castiel asked curiously. He hadn't seen his brother all day.

"He went to a friends for a project and will be late."

"Okay, oh and dad?"

"Yes."

"I'm supposed to be going over to someone's house to work on a project tomorrow is that okay?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, do I know the person?" he asked curiously.

"No, his name is Dean. We got partnered up in auto and he wanted to help me with cars and stuff,'" Cas replied.

"Sounds alright then. I want you to introduce me some day though."

"I doubt we will be friends after this," Cas replied.

"Well you never know, night Castiel."

"Night dad." Cas walked into his room and decided to clear his head a little with some writing. He went into his backpack and pulled out a pile of his notes he got from his locker after shoving everything from it in to organize his belongings. Among them was an envelope with his name on the front he didn't notice before.

Confused, he picked it up and looked at it. It looked like some kind of letter but he didn't recognize it. "What the hell?" he mumbled it before opening it. Inside was a letter as he had predicted and he opened it.

Dear Castiel,

I know we haven't had as much time to talk as I wish we could. I don't even think I could say what I want to say to your face anyways. In a nutshell, I want to say that I like you, a lot. I have never really been one to express myself or tell anyone something like this so why start now? I think what caught my attention most was your smile and your glowing personality. You are just so sweet and kind and I have yet to see you do anything that makes me like you less. You only seem to be doing things to make me like you more. If I had some balls, I would ask you on a date so we could do stuff together but I don't know if I could handle you saying no. Maybe one day I will get the balls to say some of this to your face but for now, not a chance in hell. I'll see you around!

Anonymous


	2. Training day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lot are enjoying the story ^.^ I will try to update when I can and I am hoping to write a few more chapters during my week off before I am back to the reality that is work. Ha ha Enjoy!

Castiel woke up to the sound of his phone chiming. He groaned in annoyance and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over towards his clock and saw it was 9 in the morning. He groaned annoyed that he was woken up so early. On the weekend, he tended to sleep in until at least noon. He picked up his phone and saw Dean's name on the screen. He didn't recall giving Dean his number. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

Hey Cas, got your number from Charlie this morning at the coffee shop. Just wanted to know what time you would be around at? Text me!

Dean

Cas smiled at the text and decided to reply.

Well thanks for waking me up so early on a Saturday! What time would be best for you?

Castiel

He pressed send and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. He wasn't going to go to Dean's house and not look presentable. He quickly showered hoping that the scalding water would wake him up efficiently. He got ready and got some decent clothes on. He looked at his phone again and saw another text from Dean.

Sorry about that! Any time is good for me :)

Castiel sent a quick reply back.

I will be there in approximately 1 hour.

He sent off the text and Dean texted him the address. After that, he went downstairs. The smell of pancakes and coffee only meant one thing, Gabriel was home. He slowly walked into the kitchen needing to get something small to eat so he wouldn't be stuck with his nosy brother. He walked into the kitchen carefully but was surprised to see no one there. He tilted his head in confusion until he felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Cassie!" Gabriel called out behind him and held him in a vice grip.

"Gabriel please!" he choked out. Gabriel released his hold on him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Did you really think you would sneak out without me baby brother," he said with a wink before turning back and pouring some pancake batter on the pan to start a new one.

"I had hoped," Cas mumbled out. He grabbed an apple before he was about to head out but was stopped by Gabriel standing in front of him, blocking his pathway. He sighed out, "Gabriel please I just want to go."

"You're never up this early in the morning unless you have to be. Sit down, enjoy some pancakes and coffee. Now, tell old Gabriel where you're heading off to," he said as he pushed him down towards the kitchen table.

"Gabriel, must I really suffer?" Cas asked annoyed as Gabriel snatched the apple out of his hand and replaced it with a steaming cup of coffee made the way Castiel liked it.

"Yes you must," Gabriel said deepening his voice on the last word like Castiel's. "Now come on, don't pull this on me Cassie," he said with a smile as he finished cooking a tall stack of pancakes. He put 4 on his own plate and 3 on Castiel's. "Is this about a cute boy?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and adding a sly smile.

"Gabriel give me a break and stop calling me Cassie! I should never have let you meet Balthazar," he said annoyed. He took his chocolate chip pancakes and put some butter and maple syrup on them.

"Don't change the subject on me, who is he?" he asked as he poured an alarming amount of syrup on his own pancakes. Castiel sighed.

"Fine. His name is Dean and he is my partner in auto class. He invited me over so he can teach me more about cars for the project we are doing," he said before shoving a forkful of pancaked into his mouth.

"Aaaaaand?" Gabriel pushed.

"And I may have a bit of a crush on him," he sighed out sipping at his coffee.

"There it is! Aw baby bro has a crush," Gabriel said as he ran around the table to hug Castiel closely.

"Gabriel," Castiel said annoyed.

"Are you going to ask the boy on a date?" He asked.

"What? No! Gabriel you know I don't want a relationship with anyone," Castiel said, his body slumping forward. Gabriel loosened his grip on Castiel and frowned a little bit.

"Castiel, you can't tell me that you think…"

"I don't care if he is or isn't, I don't want to find out," he said sadly, looking up at Gabriel. His older brother sighed and put a hand through his long hair, fixing it in place.

"Come on Castiel, do you want me to drive you to Deans? I'm going to need the car after anyways."

"Yea thanks Gabe," Cas said getting up and beginning to put his shoes on after taking his finished plate and cup over to the dish washer. Gabriel quickly finished shoving heaping forkfuls of pancakes into his mouth making Castiel cringe in disgust.

"Great!" he muffled out with his cheeks filled with pancakes with his usual spirit and his golden eyes shining.

As they drove down the street, Cas noticed a classic car with a shirtless man hunched over the hood. He gasped out in shock and slight arousal. Gabriel gave him an odd look until he looked up and saw what his brother was staring at.

"My, my, is that the hottie? Damn Cassie if you don't steal him up I just might," he said with a wink whilst Castiel gave him a death glare.

"Drop me off here," he growled out as he opened the passenger door and walked towards Dean. As Cas made his way over to Dean, Gabriel opened the window of the car and yelled out.

"Don't forget to use your manners and play nice with the other kids! Bye Cassie!"he said before blowing a kiss and speeding off.

"Gabriel!" he yelled out in anger as his older brother drove off laughing out loud.

"Wow I didn't know you were related to Gabriel," a voice behind him said. Cas spun around quickly almost making him dizzy.

"Uh yea… he's my older brother," Castiel replied awkwardly with a cute pink blush staining his cheeks.

"Funny guy but kind of a pain in the ass. He works down at the angel bakery does he not?" Dean asked.

"Yea that would be him. He wants to own his own bakery when he graduates. He's been saving for 5 years now," Cas said. "He is studying culinary arts."

"Nice, what do you plan on studying?" Dean asked as he led the way towards his car.

"I want to become an author," he replied shyly.

"Well that's sick! You have to show me your writings one day," he replied enthusiastically.

"Maybe one day, I don't like showing off my work yet." Castiel looked down at his feet and blushed. "How about yourself?"

"I plan on becoming a mechanic one day. Maybe owning my own car business. Ya know restoring old cars and all that jazz."

"Sounds nice," he said with a shy smile.

"Yea, I hope it can go off one day," Dean said looking a little distant. He snapped out of it and put his arm on Castiel's back, leading him towards the hood of his car. "Alright so what can you tell me about this? he asked pointing under the hood of the car.

"Uh… it had parts…?" Cas said staring at the car blankly.

"Uh okay, can you come up with names for any of them?" Dean asked.

"One of these is the engine I would assume," he said waving his hand around the middle. "There is some sort of battery somewhere and I would assume the window washer stuff goes somewhere as well. I would guess something with oil…"

"Okay so I know you know squat about cars," Dean said laughing lightly. "We have quite a bit to cover then don't we?"

"I guess," Cas said slightly embarrassed about not knowing anything.

"Don't worry Cas, by the end of this semester, you're going to know how to fix a car in no time!" Dean said enthusiastically.

After about 2 hours of Dean explaining what was under the hood of his car, Cas was exhausted. He had learned about some parts, what they did, why they were added and most importantly, what Dean looked like shirtless and bent over a car. Cas couldn't keep his eyes off of Dean's chest the entire time. He was surprised he even learned anything.

"Dean!" Called a voice from the door startling Cas. Dean closed the hood of the car and looked up as he wiped his hands on a cloth. Cas followed his gaze and saw a younger boy running towards them. He came forward and Dean played with his mop of hair that sort of reminded him of Gabriel. The young boy growled out and tried to fix his hair.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Mom made some grilled cheese and tomato soup if you guys are hungry," Sam said before he turned to Castiel. "Hey there," he said with a smile and put his hand out for Cas to shake.

"Uh hello, my name is Castiel," he said with a shy smile and shook his hand.

"Hey there name's Sam," he said before letting go of his hand. "You okay with grilled cheese and tomato soup? Mom makes great soup!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"If it isn't an inconvenience," he said causing Dean to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. She already knew you were coming over," Dean said. "She wouldn't let you be in the house hungry."

"Oh okay then I would like to join you," he said with a nod.

"Come on then," said Sam as he walked beside Cas towards the door. "I've seen you around school," Sam started. "I always see you in the Caf with Charlie and the British guy," he said.

"Yes Charlie and Balthazar are my best friends. Charlie wouldn't leave me alone when I came to the school," he said laughing lightly. "I haven't seen you around much."

"I'm a sophomore. You always seem to keep to yourself when I see you if you're not with your friends," Sam said causing Dean to yank him back.

"Alright, time to shut up Bitch," Dean said fondly and he held onto Sam.

"Let go of me you jerk!" he said laughing. "I'm stuck eating with you," he said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh great," Dean said with an eye roll as they entered the house and took off their shoes. They entered into the kitchen and there was a blonde woman putting food on the plates and bowls she looked up and looked shocked. Castiel got a bit nervous that she didn't like him until she spoke up clearly annoyed.

"Dean Winchester! You put on a shirt right now young man, what do you think this is a summer time barbecue?" she said annoyed.

"Sorry mom," he groaned out as he ran up to his room to put on a shirt. Castiel was almost disappointed. Cas looked over towards Dean's mom and she smiled towards him.

"Hello there dear," she said holding out her hand to him.

"Hello, my name is Castiel. It's nice to meet you Mrs Winchester," he said politely, shaking her hand.

"Oh please call me Mary, it's nice to meet you," she said with a caring smile. "Please, have a seat." Castiel sat down at the seat closest to him. Sam sat down next to him. Dean came down and rolled his eyes. He moved his bowl so he sat in front of Castiel.

"So Dean told me you are his partner in auto?" Mary asked as she cleaned up around the kitchen.

"Yes. I required auto so I could fit in all my other classes," Castiel explained. "I have no knowledge or skill when it comes to cars, I don't know anything. Besides what Dean taught me today of course," he finished with a shy smile.

"I'm glad Dean was able to help you out," she said.

"Yes, he is very helpful."

"For once," Sam said laughing. Mary rolled her eyes as Dean gave him a death glare.

"Sam what do you want to go into?" Castiel asked curiously.

"I want to go into law," he said proudly.

"Yea Sammy boy here wants to become a hot shot lawyer," Dean said with a clearly proud smile.

"Well that's a good field to get into," Castiel said smiling as they all finished their lunch and chatted about school.

"Yea I can't wait," Sam said excitedly. As they finished their lunch, Castiel offered to help wash the dishes.

"Oh I will not let you do that Castiel when Sam has nothing to do," she said with a wink in his direction.

"Really mom?" Sam moaned out.

"Yes Sam," she said simply before going out a back door.

"Come on up Cas," Dean said and he began to lead Cas up to his room.


	3. Night in

Castiel entered Dean's bedroom after him. He looked around in wonder at all the car posters littering his walls. He looked at a small shelf above his desk and saw a few awards. He then remembered that Dean was on the wrestling team. He had never seen Dean play but he knew he was good from what he heard over the morning announcements. He had always wanted to go to see him play but never had the courage to do it.

"Like my room?" Dean said with a small laugh before lying back on his bed. He noticed Cas looking at his trophies and gave a small smile. "I won those last year. highest score against 3 schools." He said casually with a slightly cocky tone.

"Wow," Cas said looking around some more not realizing it probably looked a little creepy.

"You play any sports?" he asked sitting up.

"I do some swimming and use to compete but now it's more of a hobby. I prefer writing and paining," he replied as he sat down next to Dean on the bed. Dean sat up and looked around his own room. "What do you want to do Dean?" Cas asked curiously with a little head tilt he did when confused. Cas tried not to think about the fact that he was finally in the room of Dean Winchester!

"We can watch a movie or play some video games if you're up for it."

"I'm good with either, up to you," he replied with a shrug.

"Fine," Dean said as he got up and grabbed two PS3 controllers from the floor and handed one to Cas. "I hope you like black ops," Dean said as he set up the game. Cas just nodded his head and turned on his remote.

Once they got the game started, Dean quickly realized how good Cas really was at the game. "Damn, you play good! How in hell did you get so good?" he asked.

"I play a lot with Gabriel when we have nothing else to do. We stay up late on Saturday nights playing it since my father gets night shifts and he can be as loud as he wants."

"I'm usually the best player against my friends but clearly I have competition from now on."

Castiel blushed at the thought of being one of Dean's friends and possibly being over again.

The boys played for 3 hours with Castiel winning each game they played but one. The doorbell rang shortly after they turned off the system.

"I'll get it!" Sam yelled from downstairs. He opened the door and Castiel heard Gabriel's voice come from the door.

"Well hello there," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.

"Uh hi there," Sam said nervously with a small blush. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm here to pick up my baby bro. I dropped him off here, little Cassie must be missing his brother by now," he said with a baby voice.

"Gabriel, there is no need to be so immature," Cas said annoyed as he walked down towards the front door with Dean behind him. He began to put his shoes on and saw the way that Sam looked at Gabriel from his peripheral vision.

"I'm Sam. I'm Dean's younger brother," Sam said shyly and stuck his hand out for Gabriel who gave him a smile in response.

"Well Sammy it's nice to meet you, I'm Gabriel, Castiel's big brother," he said shaking his hand and sending him a wink. Dean gave Gabriel a little death glare before Cas got his attention.

"Thank you for teaching me information about cars. I am sure I will be able to assist you more on our project on Monday. Also thank your mother again for lunch. It was very polite of her to invite me," he said with a monotone voice and a nod at the end.

"Thank you for coming by," Dean said with a smile.

"See you on Monday," he said with a wave.

"Bye Castiel! Bye Gabriel!" Sam said pushing Dean out of the way. Both brothers waved back before Dean closed the door.

"So did you have fun at Dean's house?" Gabriel asked with an eyebrow wiggle as they got into the car.

"It was good," he said with an eye roll. "He taught me about the parts of a car and how they operate, his mother made us lunch then we played black ops until you came to get me."

"Oooooo sounds like it was a fun first date," he said with a wink.

"It was not a date," Castiel growled out.

"You believe that baby bro, you keep believing it."

As they stepped into the house, Castiel's father was dressed in his uniform for the power plant ready to head off to his night shift. "Did you have fun Castiel?" he asked as he got his coat and shoes on.

"Yes it was good."

"Glad to hear it. So Gabriel, make Castiel and yourself some dinner. I will be back at 7 as usual and both of you stay safe." he said giving each of them a hug.

"No worries dad, I got us covered," Gabriel said before wrapping his arm around Cas and bringing him close. "Nothing will harm us! Nothing!" he said dramatically clutching onto Castiel. Both Cas and his father rolled their eyes.

"Bye father," Cas said before he left. As soon as Chuck left, Gabriel went into the kitchen as Cas went up to his room.

He went into his desk drawer and pulled out the letter he received from anonymous. He read it over and over and wondered who could have left it. Was it a prank? No one really cared or payed any attention to Castiel so he didn't think anyone would get much out of the joke. He went to lie on his bed and imagined that Dean had written the letter. Oh how he wished that Dean could be the one but deep down he knew it wasn't possible.


	4. Sam and Dean

After Dean had closed the door, he sighed and put his back to the door covering his eyes with his arm. Sam looked up at him and laughed. "Come on Dean, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? I swear I had to be careful not to jump him! He was in my bed Sammy! I should have gotten us to watch a damn movie! He kept moaning and grunting when he got shot or some other shit!" Dean said as he got up and paced around the house going towards the kitchen. He went into the cupboard and pulled out a large bag of chips as he began munching on them straight from the bag. He went over and sat down at the dining table where Castiel was sitting before.

"Okay shesh keep it pg 13 Dean," Sam said with a look of disgust on his face. He sat down across from Dean who was still munching on the chips. "You knew that you would have to see him Dean. You were the one that went up to Bobby and made sure you two were partners after seeing he was going to be in your class."

Dean thought back to that moment.

"So I see that I have most of the same students as last year in auto, we just lost Jessie," Bobby said to Dean as Dean worked on fixing up a 63 Ford Falcon.

"Well that's not surprising, it's been the same class since the start. It would be kinda stupid if someone joined in the last year," Dean replied with a laugh.

"Well this is going to be another- wait a minute. I think I found that stupid person," Bobby said with a small laugh. "Do you know a kid names Castiel Novak?" Bobby asked.

"Wait wha- ow!" Dean shot up and hit his head on the hood of the car. "It has to be a mistake," he said holding onto the bruise he would have from that.

"I don't think so. I wonder if he will even be able to pass this damn class. Unless he knows a hell of a lot about cars." Dean shook his head no, Cas knew nothing about cars as far as he knew. He remembered seeing Cas look confused when his car wouldn't start and he had to give him a boost. "The project this year is to fix up a car ya know," he said rolling his eyes at Dean. "Maybe I will just partner him up with Jo so she can teach him a thing or two ab-"

"Partner him with me!" Dean said quickly. Bobby looked at him strangely.

"Don't you usually like getting partnered up with Benny?" he asked.

"I mean yea but I can teach Cas some things too," Dean said with an innocent smile. Bobby squinted at him suspiciously.

"What is it that you're not telling me boy. Just spit it out!" Bobby said looking annoyed. "Why do you wanna be partnered with the kid. You hate teaching people who know little to nothing."

"It's something new to do."

"You're full of shit Dean. Tell me or I'll just partner him with-"

"I like him okay?" Dean said exasperated. "Ever since two years ago he helped me out with an English project I have had a bit of a thing for him," Dean said awkwardly. His entire family already knew that he was gay. No one in the family minded luckily for both Dean and Sam as they both came out to the family three years ago.

"So that's what this is about. I'll tell ya what, I will match you two up and have Jo with Benny. If you can get the boy to pass the class and keep his average up. I don't want my senior class to look like a bunch of fools because of one kid."

"I promise I will Bobby!" Dean said with a goofy smile.

"Good now get back to working on that car. I need it fixed up for tomorrow!"

"Yea I know. I didn't realize how hard this was going to be. I mean, I don't even know if Cas is into boys!"

"Well don't rush Dean. Get to know him better. Maybe go to see a movie or something with him. Not as a date, but to hang out. Go do something after school," Sam suggested. "Stop stressing Dean."

"Yea okay good idea."

"Find out somewhere he wants to go and invite him out maybe. Museum, gallery, arcade I don't know."

"Yea good idea Sammy," Dean said with a small smile.

Sam was craving something sweet. He knew about this little bakery not far from his place and he thought of going to get a milkshake and a cupcake. Dean had brought some damn good vanilla cupcakes from there so decided to head out before it closed. The sun was still up but was slowly making its way down as he approached the store. The sign on the door said that it was going to close in 10 minutes so he rushed in hoping that there were still some cupcakes left.

He saw on the display that there were some cakes, muffins and one more cupcake! He looked and saw it was a vanilla one and was excited. He looked up and saw no one there. "Hello?" he called out.

"Yea coming just one second!" a voice called out from the back before a short man came up to where Sam was standing behind the counter.

"Hello welcome to angel bakery where we sell cakes that are just heavenly! What can I get for- oh Sammy! What a lovely surprise!" the voice said and Sam realized that it was Castiel's older brother Gabriel.

"Oh hi Gabriel," Sam said instantly feeling shy. He didn't know what it was about Gabriel but Sam always felt different around him. He had Gabriel be his tour guide when he toured around the high school and his jokes and constant flirting with Sam had gotten to him.

"What can I get for you?" he asked with a sly smile and a wink.

"C-can I get that vanilla cupcake?" he asked shyly, not being able to look Gabriel in the eyes.

"Why anything for you Sammy-boy," he said with a smile as he grabbed the wrapper part of the cupcake and handed it over to him. "Anything else?"

"Do you still have milkshakes?" he asked.

"Ahh unfortunately we don't now, the machine is being cleaned," he said with a pout.

"Okay just this then," he said pulling out $2 for the cupcake.

"Sorry kiddo. If I had known you were coming I would have waited to clean it.

"Oh don't worry about it, I can always come back another day."

"I actually feel bad though so how about this. There is a dairy queen just a bit up the street and they are open until midnight. So how about I take us down there to get you a milkshake. On me. I can drive you back home after," he said with a wide smile.

"Oh you don't have to Gabriel really it's no big-"

"I know I don't have to but I want to. I have time and I'm almost closed up anyways. Just text old Dean-o and come on," he said wiggling his eye brows before Sam sighed and nodded. "Great! Let me just lock up."

As Gabriel went back to grab the keys, Sam sent Dean a quick text.

Met a friend down at the shop. Going to get milkshakes with him. Tell mom I will be home after.

Once they walked out of the bakery, Dean had replied.

Don't be too long. You know how worried mom gets when you're out too late. Have fun.

Sam and Gabriel walked behind the building where Gabriel had his white Mazda 3 parked. "Let's go have some fun Sammy," he said as they took a seat in the car.


	5. Nightmare

"Dean, I know this may come off as kind of strange, but I feel something for you more than friendship. Would you ever be interesting in pursuing something more?," Castiel blushed and looked down as he spoke to Dean. They were standing in the empty parking lot of the school right by Castiel's car. Cas heard a laugh coming from in front of him and looked up at Dean laughing at him.

"You're kidding right? Me like someone as weird as you? That's too funny man. Where in hell did you get that kind of idea? I don't date guys!" Dean laughed out, clutching his stomach from laughing so much. "How could anyone like someone as lame as you?" Castiel looked up in horror, tears pouring down his face in an embarrassed sob.

"I-I'm sorry," he cried out backing up and clutching his tear stained face.

"Ya how could you be so stupid?" a familiar female voice said behind him. He turned around and saw the dark brown eyes looking at him in amusement.

"Oh god why..." he said as he began running away, tripping every few steps as he got more and more exhausted from the crying and running. He could hear Dean's laughing echoing everywhere around him. He covered his ears trying to block it out but he couldn't. He suddenly tripped completely and went tumbling into a river. He screamed in shock at the frost of the river trying to get back up but looked up to see  _her._

"Why would you ever think he would want anything to do you a freak like you? If all you wanted was to get laid, why not just go for me Clarence?" she said with a menacing growl. He screamed and bucked trying to get from her grasp before he heard Gabriel's voice call out his name.

"Gabriel!" he shouted with all his might.

"Cas, wake up please!" he heard Gabriel yell out.

Castiel jolted awake in shock. He began trying to get whoever was holding on to him off. "Stop it! Get off!" He yelled in a panic.

"It's okay it's me baby bro!" Gabriel said to him in a loud but calming voice.

"Gabriel?" he said in an uncertain voice before he relaxed and started crying into Gabriel's chest. "I just want to forget. Why does she always come back?" he asked as he sobbed. Gabriel just held on tightly and stroked his back calmly.

"It's okay, she's gone Castiel. She won't see you ever again. Just breath." Gabriel held on for 20 minutes before Castiel had completely calmed down.

"Why does this always happen to me? I always falls for them." Castiel asked in a quiet voice. "What if he finds out Gabriel, what if he thinks I'm a freak too?"

"Of all people for you to fall for, I think Dean is an okay one Castiel, he won't think anything of it even if he isn't gay."

"And what makes you say that? Alastair seemed perfectly nice too and look how that turned out." Castiel said as he sniffled.

"Ya well what if I was to tell you that the younger brother is gay and Dean knows?" Gabriel said.

"H-how do you know that?" Castiel asked not believing a word of what his brother was saying.

"You remember how last week I texted you that I would be late from work?" Castiel nodded. "Well I met up with Sam. We just hung out and he told me about himself and happen to mention that he came out to his family 3 years ago. They had accepted him fully."

"Why would he tell you such a thing?"

"Well I happen to tell him that I thought he was kind of cute for a younger one. He asked if I was gay and I say bisexual and then he went on. He acted like it was really no big deal at all." Gabriel looked at Cas with a smile. "It's not like the last place we were little bro, the people here are different."

"I really hope you're right about that." Cas said still hesitantly before he gave a big yawn.

"I think it's bed time for you." Gabriel said as he yawned and looked at the clock. "You gotta be up in 5 hours for school so go and get some beauty sleep. I'll have breakfast ready in the morning for ya. I'll be next door, try and get some rest."

"I will do my best but I won't make promises I can't control."

"Night bro," Gabriel said with a hug.

"Night."

* * *

Castiel made his way to final period ready to fall over in exhaustion. He hadn't ended up falling asleep and got about 3 hours of sleep that night. It was the end of the week and he was utterly exhausted. He truly debated on even skipping his class even if he was trying to keep a perfect record of attendance in all of his classes. His friends frequently skips classes so why couldn't he? "Ah Castiel, I hope you're ready to work on that beautiful camero." said a gruff voice from behind him. Ah, that was why.

"As ready as I can with my lack of knowledge on cars Mr. Singer," he said as he stifled a yawn.

"Well Dean is a great expert on cars, even works at my shop fixing up old cars and makin' em look like new," he said with a look of admiration.

"Yes, he has greatly aided me in my studies of mechanics," Cas said holding back another yawn.

"Boy you sound like hell, what is up with you?" he asked.

"I didn't sleep very well," he said tiredly.

"You better watch yourself boy. I have never had an accident in my class and I am not starting this year."

"I will do my best," Castiel finished as they made it to the class room. Castiel sat up front and just put his head on his desk to rest his eyes, but slowly began falling asleep.

Dean came in just before the final bell and took a seat next to Cas. He looked at him puzzled and gently nudged his shoulder. "Um Cas? Class is going to start and trust me when I say the teach isn't going to be too impressed with you passing out on the lecture." Castiel shot up.

"What? Who?" he asked looking puzzled but being welcomed by a dazzling smile.

"There ya are! Mr. Singer is about to start." Castiel looked up and pretended to pay attention. He kept his eyes forward as his head rested on his hand. He was not paying any attention to the lesson.

After a short lecture, it was time for them to work on their cars. Cas hadn't realized Mr. Singer had stopped talking until Dean nudged him up. "Come on Cas, we gotta get working on the car," he said pulling him up carefully. Castiel was not stable on his feet and Dean had to help keep him up. "Here Cas sit down a second." Castiel happily complied collapsing on the chair. Dean looked worried before going over to Mr. Singer.

After talking with him for a bit, he came back over and kneeled down to be eye level with Cas. "Hey, Singer told me to get you home. You didn't drive here did you?" he asked.

"No, Gabriel dropped me off before work," he grumbled out. "I can't leave Dean."

"Why not? You definitely can't be near this equipment in your condition." Dean said looking worried.

"I need a perfect attendance."

"He already marked us both as here. I can't have you getting hurt. I'll drive you home," he said nudging Cas up carefully.

"But the car, you will fall behind."

"Nah. I can fix this thing up in no time. We can catch up next week," he said with a wink as he helped Cas up. Dean waved a goodbye to the teacher before helping Cas to his car. After a bit, Cas was able to walk by himself without falling over.

Cas sat himself down and buckled his seat belt as Dean ran over to start the car. The engine gave a roar before the music started playing, the noise startling Castiel. ACDC blasted through the car before Dean turned it down significantly. "So where do you live?" Dean asked as he began to drive them out.

"Over by where Gabriel works down on McRae, number 27." Castiel said.

"Okay so not too far from me then," dean said as they drove off in the direction of his house.

"So I know you came last year, where did you move from?" Dean asked curiously.

"I- another state. Michigan. I don't want to talk about it." Cas said with a dark and fearful look in his eyes. "H-how is your English mark keeping up?" Cas asked to change the topic.

"Uh, way better thanks to you. I didn't understand that Elizabethan shit to save my life. Damn saved me from failing out of third year."

"I'm glad." Cas said nodding. They talked a little on Dean's English assignment last semester and how he had to do an analysis on Macbeth and how much he had actually enjoyed the book regardless of his dislike for reading in anything that wasn't "normal English" as he put it. Then they arrived at Castiel's house.

"Thank you for the ride Dean. And sorry for having you leave class early," he said looking tired and kind of sad for possible disappointing Dean.

"It's no worries. It's a Friday and I will take any excuse to leave class early. Not like I don't ever get to fix up cars. Get some sleep man, I would rather you home then getting hurt," Dean said with a sincere look which made Castiel's hear skip a beat.

"Thank you Dean," he said quietly before going to his door. He put his bag down and began to rummage for his keys before he realized, he left them on his desk. He gave an annoyed grunt before double checking if the door was indeed locked. It was. "You have got to be kidding me," he said annoyed and exhausted.

"Hey you okay there Cas?" Dean called from his car.

"Um Yes, well actually no. I forgot my keys on my desk," he said annoyed.

"No one's home I assume?"

"My father is in the basement but he is sleeping and I will not be able to wake him up for anything. He sleeps like a stone. Would be a great situation if it was an emergency," Cas growled out in frustration.

"Here come back in, you can nap at my place," He said waving him back over. Castiel blushed and faced the door.

"Gabriel will be home in a few hours, I can just wait for him." His heart was going 100 miles per second and he didn't know what to do.

"Come on Cas, don't be silly. I have some homework anyway I can work on. Just get in." He closed the door and waited before Cas cursed under his breath and gave in.

* * *

"You're home early, oh hello Castiel." Mary said in a kind voice though looking confused.

"Castiel wasn't feeling too well so Bobby asked me to take him home and he's kinda locked out," Dean said causing Castiel to blush. "He's just gunna rest up and I'm going to do some homework if that's cool."

"Of course! Do you need any medicine Castiel?" she asked looking worried.

"No thank you Mary, I just haven't slept well this week, especially last night."

"Oh go and get some rest dear. Would you like to stay for dinner later? I will be making some spaghetti." Mary asked.

"Oh um if it's not-"

"No issue at all. If it was I wouldn't have asked," she shot him a wink. "Now go, dinner is a few hours yet."

"Thank mom," Dean said before taking Cas up to his room. Cas was a little behind so Dean went ahead and grabbed some sweatpants for Cas to sleep in. He tossed them in his direction as he walked in. Castiel looked at the pants in confusion. "Here, change into these. Sleeping in jeans is never comfortable.

"I um, thank you," Cas said awkwardly before going towards the bathroom to change. Once the door was closed and locked, Cas took a look and just hugged the pants to him feeling like a complete fool.  _These are Dean's pants. He wears these. He sleeps in them he might of.._  Cas stopped his thoughts there a huge blush colouring his face. He quickly put them on hoping he wouldn't get an erection in them before going back out and go back into Dean's room.

As he entered, Dean has looked almost shocked and looked Castiel up and down before giving a smile and telling him to get comfortable. "I changed the sheets a few days ago so you're fine," he said with a smile. "If I'm too loud or the lights are bothering you, just let me know."

"Don't worry Dean, I will." Cas said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Nap Time

When Castiel's breath evened out, Dean turned around quietly in his chair and just stared.  _He's in my bed!_  he thought to himself in excitement. Castiel was sprawled out with the blanked half covering him. Dean could see the pale expanse of his back and his underwear peeking out from the sweatpants,  _his_  sweatpants. Dean bit back a moan at the sight of Cas in his bed. He never thought he would see the man he liked so much in his bed. He gave a small smile before deciding that now was the time to put the letter in his bag.

It was much smaller so it may have looked like someone passed by him in the hall and put it in or walked by. It was a risk doing this when he was with him but he hadn't been able to do it at another time this week. He carefully walked over to his bag and slipped the note in. He jumped as he heard a buzzing coming from his bad. He saw in the small pocket at the front that his phone was buzzing, notifying him that he was getting a call.

Dean hesitated before going in and taking a look at who was calling in case it was Gabriel. He saw Charlie's face popping up on the screen. He cringed as the call ended and he saw 10 missed calls. It suddenly began buzzing again. He cursed before stepping out of the room and answering it. Instantly 2 voices came on the line.

"Dear Christ Cassie dear, took you long enough!" came a deep British accent.

"Castiel Novak, where in hell are you? We have been calling you forever you never miss a phone call!" Dean recognized Charlie's voice.

"Um, sorry this isn't Cas. It's Dean," he said awkwardly and it went completely silent.

"Dean Winchester?" Came Charlie's shocked response.

"Wait is that the one that Cassie l- oof Charlie!" came the British voice before he started coughing in the background.

"Uh, I'm in his auto class. Sorry Cas fell asleep and I didn't want the phone to wake him," Dean said slowly hoping he wasn't freaking out Castiel's friends. He had seen Cas around with the red head and some taller guy he never met.

"Oh did he now? What are you doing at his place?" Charlie asked sounding excited.

"Actually he's at mine. He got locked out of his place after I took him home. Cas looked exhausted so I let him nap here. I would wake him to talk to you but he really-"

"No no don't worry about it!" Charlie said sounding chipper. "We can always have our marathon next week. Let him get some sleep and you guys hang out a bit," she said and he heard a small laugh coming from the background.

"Oh Dean dear!" Called the British kid Dean couldn't put a name on. "Castiel likes cartoon films. He hasn't seen that Zootopia movie yet and I think if you guys get bored, might want to pop off by the cinema and enjoy it."

"Um okay thanks I guess," Dean replied confused. "Sorry I don't know your name."

"Balthazar dear, don't forget it. Enjoy your night and I will hopefully talk to you and Cassie soon."

"Bye Dean!" Charlie called before they ended the call.

"Um bye..." he said awkwardly as he went back and put Castiel's phone back in his bag. "That was weird," he whispered under his breath before deciding that he may as well finish his homework if he was going to ask Castiel to that movies later.

Dean had finished his homework and went down to get a drink. His mother was in the kitchen finishing up some pasta and what looked like his mom's famous homemade pasta sauce and meatballs. "Dinner will be ready soon, is Castiel up yet?" she asked.

"Not yet but I was just going to go up and wake him now," he said chugging the glass of water down before rinsing it and putting it away.

"Okay, try to be gentle. I hate getting woken up myself and it would be a pain. Your father should be home shortly. He and Sam went out to grab some ice cream they both so desperately needed. Come down when they come in," she said with a laugh.

"Sounds like 'em and will do," Dean said smiling before going up back to his room carefully.

Dean quietly entered back in the room and sat in his chair. He quietly rolled towards Castiel and just looked at his calm and sleeping form.  _He looks so beautiful_ Dean thought before he saw an uncomfortable look cross Castiel's face. Dean shot back in fear thinking maybe Cas could sense him watching.

"No please he can't hate me..." Cas breathed out in a fearful voice. "He can't find out, I won't let him."

"Cas," Dean said carefully shaking his form.

"He can't," Cas said before Dean could see tears starting at his eyes.

"Castiel!" Dean cried out loudly shaking Cas harder than before when he saw Castiel's eyes shoot open and he sat up quickly looking confused and scared.

"No!" Cas cried out, tears streaming down his face. "I... Dean?" he asked looking over. He carefully touched his cheek and felt the tears. He went red before hiding his face in what Dean assumed was embarrassment.

"Cas, are you okay man?" Dean asked carefully trying to look Cas in the eye who kept his gaze away from Dean.  _Was this why he didn't get much sleep? Nightmares?_

"I uh... I'll be okay," he said as he sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes with his sweater sleeve.

"Hey look at me," Dean said in a gentle voice. Castiel looked over to him trying to calm himself down. "If you ever need someone to talk to Cas, please don't hesitate to talk to me. I don't know what happened to cause you nightmares or if this is just a onetime thing, but please know that I'll be here for you," he said with a sweet smile.

"I... thank you Dean," Cas said with a small smile.

"Anytime." The sound of the front door opening got Dean's attention and then he heard Sam's voice.

"Mom, now what kind of ice cream is better. Mint chip or cookie dough?"

"Hmmmm, oh I would have to say cookie dough," Mary said with a laugh.

"See dad I told you!" Sam shouted and a deep laugh rang out from the stairs.

"Well I think you're both wrong. Mint chip is the best ice cream out there!"

"Yea maybe to you, dad!" Sam shouted out and laughed.

"Now boys," Mary said with a laugh. "Go wash up, dinner is almost ready. I just need to set it up. Sam, go and get your brother and his friend."

"Will do!" Sam said before the sound of running footsteps approached Dean's door. Right before he could knock, Dean called out.

"We will be down in a sec Sammy, meet ya downstairs."

"It's Sam! Meet you down there," he said before Dean heard the bathroom door close.

"Okay now you haven't met my dad yet. He's a pretty awesome guy so don't be worried or nothin'. He can look like he might kick your ass but I doubt that."

"Okay Dean." Cas was about to get up before he looked shocked and ran for his phone. "Oh no they're going to kill me!" he said and Dean could see that there were 10 missed calls on the screen from before he answered it.

"Hey Cas uh you don't need to worry about that actually," Dean said looking rather sheepish. He could feel the blush starting on his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head and a confused look.

"Um yo-your phone kept buzzing and I was worried your family or something was calling all worried so I picked it up to say you were here and it ended up being your friends. It was Charlie and uh Baltha-something I can't remember uh..."

"Balthazar. What did they say to you?" Cas asked slightly worried.

"Oh nothing much I just told them about how you were tired and you were locked out and they said that they will hold off some marathon until next week and to relax. I'm sorry Cas I really didn't want the buzz to wake you or for you to get into trouble I just uh..." Dean stuttered out worried he had pissed off Cas a bit.

"Don't worry about it Dean. So long as you didn't snoop through my phone..."

"No! I just answered the call."

"Then it's fine. Better safe than sorry right?"

"Ya. Okay sorry again Cas. Now let's wash up for dinner and change you back into your clothes."

As they went downstairs, everyone was already seated as Mary was finishing setting the table. She looked over and smiled at them. "Did you enjoy your nap Castiel?" she asked.

"I did thank you for letting me sleep here," Cas replied politely but felt suddenly nervous when he spotted Dean's father at the far end of the table.

"Any time dear. Come sit down," she pointed towards the two empty spots in next to each other. Cas and Dean nodded before Dean sat down beside his mother leaving Castiel to sit closer to his father. Cas glanced again at the man. He was a tall looking and dark haired older man who was dressed in clothes covered in oil which Cas assumed meant he worked with cars similarly to Dean. He had a very neutral face showing no emotion that Cas could identify. He was pulled out of his shock by Dean poking him and trying to hand him the bowl of pasta.

"You okay there Cas?" he asked looking worried before Cas took the bowl and put a decent amount on the plate and nodded.

"I'm okay Dean, thank you." Cas finished with the pasta before turning and handing it over to his father.

"Thanks," came a deep gruff voice Cas was surprised by up close. He simply nodded.

"Hey dad, this is my friend and partner in auto this year," Dean said nodding towards Castiel who froze in fear before looking again towards the man. "He has never done things with cars before and we got partnered so been teaching him the ways," Dean said proudly. John looked towards Cas before giving him a big toothy grin catching Cas by surprise.

"Well hello there, nice to see Dean actually teaching someone something," he said sticking his hand out to shake and giving out a big laugh. Cas was shocked before he recovered and shook his hand.

"I'm Castiel. Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester," Cas said politely and very shyly.

"Please, call me John."

"Okay, John. Thank you for letting me into your home."

"Anytime son. If Dean ever gives you a hard time or is not making any sense with his lessons, don't hesitate to come to me for help." Cas nodded and gave a little smile. "I work as a mechanic with your teacher actually so I know what I'm talking about."

"Haven't had any problems but you will be the first I go to if I don't understand."

"Ouch, thanks both of you for your confidence in my teaching," Dean pouted causing Sam to laugh at him.

"I'm sure you're a great teacher Dean," Mary said with a laugh as they all sat and talked at the table.

After dinner, Dean took Cas back upstairs so he could text Gabriel where he was and assure him he was okay. He got his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Dean remembered Charlie and Balthazar mentioning to take Castiel to the movies. Should he do it? Would it be weird? Would Cas even go with him?

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Gabriel to come and get me? I don't want to be in the way," Cas said and Dean shook his head.

"Nah, nothing better to do. It's still pretty early in the night. Actually speaking of which I was wondering if you were doing anything when you get home?" Dean finished off asking and scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing in particular. Maybe watch a movie or something why?" he asked, tilting his head in a way that Dean found adorable.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie? It's still early and I'm not doing anything. I totally get if you don't wanna I know you have been stuck with me all afternoon ha ha I just thought I would ask as it's more fun than going by myself and I know..." Dean talked on before Cas put his hand on his arm with a small smile.

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it," he said. "You can drop me home after."

"Ya okay, let's go then!" Dean said with a nervous laugh and smile before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading down. He called out to his parents that they were seeing a movie and was out the door before they even replied.


	7. Movie night

As the boys were entering the theater, Dean looked at the movie options and saw what he knew Cas wanted to see but wanted to see if Cas would actually admit to wanting it. "So any movie in particular catch your eye?" Dean asked as he looked over at him eyeing the list. He had a slight nervous look to him.

"Um not sure, any ideas?" Cas asked shyly glancing over at Dean before looking again on the board.

"I'm good with whatever you want man. Pick what ya wanna see."

"I don't know Dean I don't think we have any movie types in common."

"Well trust me I don't care. If you wanna see superman vs Batman, great. Ya wanna see Zootopia, cool. Trust me Cas I don't care what we see. I'm just here to hang out with you," Dean said with a soft smile causing Cas to blush.

"I heard Zootopia has some good reviews if that isn't too stupid…" Before Cas could continue, Dean walked up to the ticket lady.

"Two tickets for Zootopia please," he said politely as she smiled. Cas was about to pull out his wallet before Dean handed the lady a $20 bill with a smile and pushing down Castiel's arm that had his wallet.

"Dean here you don't have to…"

"Just buy us a popcorn and drink and we'll call it even." Dean said with a wink as he took his change and their tickets.

Cas nodded awkwardly as they made their way to the snack bar. Being a Friday it was busier than usual but not too busy as it was still early in the evening. Dean and Cas stood in line before Dean glanced questioningly at Cas. "Do you know what this movie is about?" Cas looked stunned before letting out a small laugh.

"You bought tickets to a movie you don't even know about? You should have said something I could have picked something else out."

"No no it's not a problem I just, probably should know ya know?" Dean shrugged.

"Well it's a new Disney movie aaaand I think I will leave the rest as a surprise," Cas said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Aw no fair fine," Dean pouted before it was their turn for snacks. A young boy probably around Sam's age had a fake smile plastered on his face as he welcomed them. "Hello, would you like to try any of our combos?" He asked pointing to the signs above.

"No thank you, can I just get a large popcorn with butter and large coke?"

"Okay sir no problem and for you?" He said looking at Dean.

"Nah man I'm with him but thanks." The teen nodded before ringing up the purchase and going to make the drink and popcorn. He handed Cas and Dean the food before giving a smile and telling them to enjoy the show. They went to get their ticket checked and went into the theater. They were just on time so went right to sit down for the end of the previews. They managed a great seat halfway down and by the edge.

As the movie began, Castiel got a look of joy in his eyes at the start that Dean noticed when he glanced over to him. The light from the screen was illuminating Castiel's beautiful face and Dean had realized this was the first time he saw Cas look truly happy. Dean wanted to see that look on his face more often.

Dean tried his best to focus on the movie but couldn't stop glancing at Cas.  _How was he supposed to pursuit something like this?_  He thought in a slight panic.  _Would he even be interested? Is he even gay?_  Dean shook his head before just putting his focus on the movie and trying to block out the nagging feeling.

* * *

Once it was over Cas and Dean walked out and headed towards Dean's car, Cas satisfied with the movie. He came out with a huge grin making Dean smile in return. "You liked it I take it?"

"It was great Dean! Better than I expected actually! They were such a good pair and that case had me on the edge of my seat!" he said with joy. "Did you like it?" he asked glancing over at Dean as he started up the car and turned down his Bon Jovi track so they could talk comfortably.

"Actually yea I thought it was so interesting! It so weird to think a rabbit could be a cop, but man she kicked some serious ass!" Dean said with a laugh as Cas laughed along.

"Hey thanks for the movie idea by the way this was fun," Cas said with a shy smile.

"Eh no problem man I had a great time!" Dean said as they drove onto Cas's street and slowly pulled up to his house. Dean looked at Cas and gave a really sweet smile. "If you ever wanna do this again, or anything else for that matter," Dean said leaning over slightly. "Don't hesitate to shoot me a text," he said with a wink making Castiel turn completely red.

"Uh thanks Dean. Thanks for the ride and the ticket. I'll see you on Monday. Bye!" he said as he gave an awkward smile and wave before dashing out of the car leaving Dean laughing lightly at Cas.

After Cas was safely in his house, Dean slowly drove off in the direction of his house with a small sigh.  _Maybe he needs another note?_  Dean thought through the letter before parking and running up quietly knowing most of his family would be in their respective rooms.

He went into his bag and pulled out a page from his notebook and began writing.


	8. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of NSFW up ahead so just a warning

Cas ran into his house blushing madly, his heart beating a million miles a minute.  _Dean got so close what the hell?_  He thought in a panic, worried that he almost fucked up everything and kissed Dean. He had always seen Dean touchy with his friends so he knew it didn't mean anything but it was getting too much for Castiel. He was finally getting somewhere with Dean after all these years and the last thing he needed was to fuck it all up. Cas was stood there for so long in a stunned silence that he didn't notice Gabriel come down.

"Hey Castiel?" He asked looking at his brother funny. When Cas didn't move, he went closer and waved his hand in front of his face. "Helloooo? Earth to Castiel anyone there?" Castiel shook himself out of his daze before looking over at Gabriel.

"Oh sorry Gabriel did I wake you?" he asked clearly not aware of what was happening.

"It's like 8 man why would I be asleep?" Gabriel asked questioningly. Also I thought you went to Dean's cause your ass managed to get yourself locked out. You know I have been home for over an hour right?"

"Well if you were so worried, you should have messaged me," Castiel mumbled out trying to push past his brother who wouldn't let him through.

"I did message ya baby brother, did you even check your phone?"

Cas cursed under his breath realizing he hadn't turned it back on after the movie was over. He turned it on and saw he had 2 texts from his brother. "So where were ya Cassie?" Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nowhere Gabriel now let me go into my room," Castiel tried to push Gabriel out of the way but Gabriel stood his ground.

"Come on why all the secrets Cassie, did something happen? Gabriel said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's nothing Gabriel just let me…" suddenly Castiel's phone pinged in his hand with the doorbell noise from Book of Mormon indicating a text and before Cas could think, Gabriel snatched the phone out of his hand and unlocked it before running at full speed into the living room.

"Give that back Gabriel!" Castiel shouted at him before running after him.

"Hey Cas had a great time at the movie, wow a movie date Cas? He already has nicknames for ya bro," Gabriel said reading aloud.

"That is enough Gabriel stop," Cas said with a growl running behind.

"I will see ya Monday with a smiley face, a smiley face Cassie! You are going somewhere with this one," Gabriel said before suddenly stopping causing Castiel to crash into him and almost fall back. Gabriel reached out and caught him just before he fell and handed him his phone back.

"All ya had to say was that you went to the movies Castiel, no biggie." Gabriel winked and walked back up to his room as Castiel glared daggers at his brother. He shook out his frustrations before going up to his room. Castiel pulled out his phone and replied to Dean's text.

**See you Monday and thank you for everything Dean**

After that he plugged his phone into charge before pulling out his writing notebook and a well sharpened pencil. Castiel liked to write about his thoughts to relax his anger and get it out of his system. He wrote out his frustrations, emotions and anything that he felt he wanted to get out. He wrote about his feelings for Dean, concerns with him and his fears of the past. Castiel wrote it all out until he filled up 3 pages double sided. He sighed and put his pencil down, deciding it might be best to head for a shower.

Castiel stripped and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his slim waist before heading out to the shower. When he got in he turned the shower on to full heat. The steam relaxed Castiel and he dropped his towel and stepped into the shower to let the scalding water beat over his body. He moaned out at the feeling before soaking his head under the spray. He then put a small amount of shampoo in his hand to run through his hair.

As he was washing his hair, all Cas could think of was seeing Dean on Monday but wishing it was back at his place and not at the school where there were other kids surrounding them. He wished that he could just stand there all day and watch as Dean stood there shirtless, bent over his car and covered in oil with the hot sun touching his perfect skin, bringing out the freckles all over him. Cas moaned quietly at the thought before feeling his cock start to stir below.

He cursed feeling slightly ashamed and tried to get his mind off Dean. Every time he tried to picture someone else, his mind would always go back to Dean. He rinsed the shampoo out before slowly sliding his hand down his body and slowly teasing his balls. He moaned quietly to himself and he began to stroke slowly, only teasing himself. He imagined that Dean had reached over and kissed him in his car. He could just imagine Dean's slightly rough hands caressing the light stubble Cas had on his face, deepening the kiss as Dean moaned out in pleasure. His hands slowly moving down before cupping Castiel's bulge, causing him to moan out.

Cas hissed out and stroked his hard cock which had grown harder, quietly gasping and moaning but being careful not to be too loud and risk Gabriel hearing. His imagination had changed and now Dean was in the shower with him, on his knees and teasing the head of his cock with his tongue, his eyes looking up innocently as he slowly took his manhood in his mouth. "Fuck Dean," Cas groaned out as he could imagine Dean's warm mouth covering his ever sensitive cock.

"You like this Cas? You like seeing my mouth all over your cock baby?" He imagined Dean saying before he slipped his lips back onto his cock, humming and closing his eyes.

"Fuck yes Dean please don't…" he started before he let out a low moan and came all over the floor of the tub. He milked his orgasm out as he shot three spurts of cum onto the ground. He huffed out in exhaustion and had his hand on the wall to keep himself upright. As the realization hit him, he went completely crimson. He washed himself quickly before turning off the hot water and quickly drying himself off with the towel. He ran into his room and grabbed the first pair of sweatpants and got himself into bed. He felt ashamed. He just masturbated at the thought of a man who was supposed to be his friend. Castiel fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Castiel loathed that he had to go into auto today. He had seen Dean in the halls and had gone completely red as he waved and went away as fast as he could. His friends had noticed he was off all day but he wouldn't budge and tell them why.  
"Castiel, we are just worried, you look like someone I don't know took your first kid or something." Charlie said worried.

"You know you can trust us Cassie, we won't tell a soul. Come on what's bothering you? You know we won't let up." Balthazar had said getting close to Castiel before he nudged him away with his shoulder.

"I appreciate it really, but I don't want to talk about it." Cas turned to them and gave a sad look. "Can we please just drop it?" Charlie sighed.

"Only for now Cas, we're just worried okay?" she said before giving him a small hug. Castiel not only felt guilt about what he had done in the shower but had nightmares for the rest of the weekend about Dean finding out somehow. He sighed before walking into class a minute before the bell went off. He sat in his now assigned seat knowing Dean would be arriving at any minute to take the seat next to him.

Mr. Singer had sat all the partners together to be able to discuss anything they needed to for the project and Cas loathed having to sit with Dean. Today was just a lesson day so at least they would have some quiet work they could do themselves.

Dean walked in as the bell went off and took his seat next to Cas before pulling out his book. He shot a smile to Cas who gave a really awkward and tense smile before focusing his eyes on the board for the lesson. "Hey Cas you okay? You seem a bit off?" Dean asked quietly startling the dark haired man who jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Uh yes Dean just a little tired, no need to worry," he said with a small smile before writing more notes.

"Are ya having nightmares again?" Dean asked concerned. Cas blushed and hid his face.

"Um I something like that," he said. "Please Dean I do not want to fall behind."

"Okay ya sorry," Dean said frowning slightly at the rejection but figured it was probably best for Cas to get as much information as he can so he can get more of the practical stuff.

* * *

Once class had ended, Castiel bolted up as fast as he could before Dean caught him at the door. "Hey Cas, just know I'm always here if something's wrong okay?" Dean said looking at him with a sincere smile.

"Um thanks Dean I appreciate it. I will text you if I need to. Now I must be off. Gabriel needs the car and I cannot be late." Cas said before running off leaving Dean looking confused.

Castiel ran to his locker, shoved anything he needed before he noticed a small envelope fall out of his locker. He looked down at it surprised and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. No one had so he grabbed it and shoved it in his bag before running towards the car.

Cas drove off in a slight rush.  _Another one, but how?_ He thought but was eager to read it. As he pulled up, Gabriel was waiting outside and approached as Cas put the car in park. Gabriel got in the car looking at the rushing man questioningly but knew he had to get to work.

Cas said a hello to his father as he ran up to his room as quickly as he could before Chuck even got the chance to respond. He quickly searched before finding the note. He ripped open the envelope and read.

_Castiel,_

_I don't know what it is about you but you make my heart skip a beat every time I see your beautiful face down the halls or in class. I don't know how I have been going through the weekends and not seeing your adorable smile and those beautiful blue eyes light up when you're happy. I would do anything to see it every morning, looking at me. I would do anything to be able to walk down the halls with you, hand in hand and having everyone jealous of how lucky I would be to have you. Maybe one day but for now, I'll just have to admire from afar._

_Anonymous_


	9. Know Your Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for disappearing on this, i have had a bit of a rough patch but I'm hoping to get back into it. In February I should be updating more frequently once I have my life a little more together. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dean was worried about Cas. It was Wednesday and he had been acting weird all week. He was clearly avoiding Dean and he was worried as to why. Had he figured out that Dean had written the letters and he was nervous over it? Wasn't interested? Dean was worried that it could be the case and he had come on too strong.

He wanted to kiss Cas so badly in the car after the movie but didn't want to push anything. Dean was running out of options. He had asked Jo and Benny what they thought but they went with he was probably just shy. That didn't make sense to him. Even when they hung out he was always a little shy but nothing like this. Cas never fully avoided him if possible. Even when working on the car, Cas seemed distant and only worked on fixing the tires and only nodding at Dean's attempts at small talk.

Dean was frustrated and was heading into his class when he spotted Charlie. He remembered that Cas and Charlie hung out and maybe she would know something. Dean awkwardly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She stopped before turning and had a huge grin. "Hey Dean-o, what's up?" she asked.

"Um I'm sorry to bug ya, but do you know if there is something wrong with Cas? He's been kinda off this week."

"Oh?" Charlie said looking slightly nervous.

"Ya well he's been like ignoring me and clearly avoiding me, I just don't know what happened. I thought we were chill and now he just doesn't seem to care. I'm not sure if I offended him or something," Dean finished awkwardly.

"Um I can't say I know exactly what's been up with him lately but he's just kinda quiet sometimes I don't…"

"Well he went from being shy to just trying to avoid me at every cost I don't think this is all that normal man," Dean said in a slight panic. Charlie sighed before looking around and taking Dean into a corner by the lockers.

"Look, I don't know what's up with him this week. He won't spill to me or Balthazar and he's been a little meh to say the least. I don't know for sure but my guess is it's something to do with you." Charlie poked her finger in his chest. "Your best bet is to ask him alone. I'm sorry Dean I wish I could help. I gotta get to class and you don't wanna be late for yours either." She walked back towards class with a wave.

 _Get him by himself?_  Dean thought. He only had English before auto so he needed to come up with a plan.

Dean and Cas had worked on their work and Dean had finished his work early as this was basic to him. As he went and handed in his work he went over to Bobby. "Hey can I talk to you in the hall?" he asked quietly. Bobby squinted his eyes but nudged his head towards the door. Dean went out with Bobby following.

"What do ya need boy?" Bobby asked in a gruff voice.

"Um can I go like 2 minutes before the bell? I need to um do something," he said awkwardly.

"What boy? I can't be just letting you go early!" he said annoyed. "Just cause ya work for me…" Bobby stopped his thoughts when he saw Dean's face. Dean looked not just sad but actually worried.

"Please Bobby, I swear I'll make it up to you," he said quietly. Bobby stared before he sighed.

"Fine."

"Oh thanks Bobby! I swear I'll explain later!" Dean said with a huge grin before they went back into class.

Dean sat down at his seat and pretended to read the textbook for the next thirty minutes. Right before the bell, Mr. Singer cleared his throat. "All right ya idjits, time to pack your stuff and Dean," he looked at him. "Go to the office I need you to go do what I asked of ya." Dean nodded and went.

As he left, he instead walked towards the parking lot and went and stood slumped down by the driver's door of Castiel's car. Cas had been running towards his car before Dean could catch up to talk. As the bell rang out, Cas had made it to his car within three minutes. Dean could hear Castiel's breaths as he had most likely run. No other students had left yet to their cars as they were packing up lockers and meeting with friends.

As the sound got closer, Dean turned his head to look in that direction. He heard Cas gasp and drop his bag. "Hello Cas," Dean said smoothly before he turned and look at Cas with a worried face. "What's been up man? You've been avoiding me at every chance you have. What did I do to you?"

"Dean," Cas said dumbly with a very prominent blush. "I um I nothing is wrong," Cas stuttered out.

"That's bullshit and we both know it," Cas flinched at Dean's words. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Come on Cas what's up really?"

Cas looked around nervously as students began filing out in the parking lot. "Can we not have this talk now Dean? I have to go and there are people and…"

"Open the car door and we can talk in there," he replied going towards the passenger side and placed his hand on the handle. Cas sighed but clicked the button to open the doors. Dean unlocked the door and sat down with Cas sitting in the driver's side. He groaned and put his forehead on the wheel.

"Come on Cas what could be so bad that you can't even talk to me man?"

"Why?" Cas asked, head still rested on the steering wheel.

"Why what?" he replied confused.

"Why did you start talking to me? Even if we were just partners you didn't have to go through the extra work of teaching me and all this other shit," Cas said clearly frustrated. "Why Dean?"

"Well, why the hell not? You're a cool guy, funny, kick ass at video games and you're a great guy to have around. What is there not to like?" he replied confused.

"I'm really not worth it Dean. I'm, god I'm fucked up Dean. We can finish with auto and just move on with…"

"What the fuck Cas? Don't say that shit about yourself! You're a great guy Castiel. If I didn't think you were I wouldn't try and hang with you. You're scaring me man."

"Dean, I don't want to ruin your reputation in the school and risk something happening to you," Cas said as tears started to brim at his eyes. "I'm not worth the trouble," Cas yelled out as he began to get out of the car.

"Cas wait!" Dean said after him as he too got out of the car and followed behind him. "Cas come on talk to me man!" Cas kept his head down and walked towards the back of the school.

"There is nothing to talk about Dean I told you I'm-oof!" Cas walked directly into a person who caught him by the arms.

"My my," said a sly voice causing Cas to stiffen and look up in horror. "Didn't think I would find you like this Clarence." A woman with Dark hair looked back at Dean, shooting him a wink. "What a pretty one you're trying to snare this time Castiel," she said causing Dean to look at her with disgust.

"M-Meg," Cas said and Dean noted that he sounded terrified. He tried to fight out of her grasp but she held on tight. Dean came close and cut himself in between them, causing her to let go.

"I suggest you leave," he said with a growl in his voice. Castiel was in shock and just stood looking down in a panic behind Dean.

"Ooo a feisty one, I like em like that. Don't worry Clarence, it won't last long," she said as she turned, throwing a wink at Cas. "The truth will come out." She walked away from the school, her black heeled boots clicking on the pavement.

Dean turned and knelt down by Cas. "Are you okay Cas? Who the hell is that?"

"I didn't think she would find me. I thought I was safe," he whispered out him himself before he fell forward into Dean and let out a loud sob.

"Shh, it's okay Cas I'm here," Dean said carefully rubbing his back and letting him cry into his shoulder.

"G-Gabriel please," he cried out so Dean took his phone out of his pocket and quickly let Cas unlock it using his finger print and dialed Gabriel.

"Hello baby brother what's up?" Gabriel said before he heard the crying coming from Dean's other shoulder. "Woah Castiel what happened?" Gabriel went into an instant older brother mode.

"Gabe, it's Dean. I don't know what the hell is going on but Cas started freaking when we bumped into some chick."

"Who?"

"Um I think he said Meg or…"

"Where are you?" Gabriel asked sounding concerned.

"Behind the school."

"I'm on my way. Don't let Castiel go anywhere."

"Wait what's going on?"

"It's not good Dean just, please keep him safe," Gabriel said sounding sad and worried before he hung up.

"I will," Dean said quietly to himself before bringing Cas closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring in some drama! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
